Bonded for Life
by Jennyfer Strange
Summary: Watanuki's life is again turned upside down when he finds out that Fate has another thing in store for him. DoumekixWatanuki, my first fanfic please read and enjoy.


Kimihiro Watanuki was not an average high schooler. He could see spirits, worked for a woman who granted wishes, and he shared an eye with his friend, (though he'd never admit that he was) Shizuka Doumeki. As far back as Watanuki could remember, though that wasn't very far anymore, he had been running from spirits who desperately wanted to eat him. That had lead him into Yuuko's shop where he had been coerced into working for her so she would grant his wish. It turned out his employer was a lush and completely uncouth woman, but he realized that he felt more at home in the shop, than anywhere else. Along the way of earning his wish, Watanuki had stumbled into the whole spirit world head first, which is where Doumeki had come in.

Doumeki was his protector, rival, and begrudgingly his closest friend. Watanuki saw and attracted spirits, Doumeki destroyed and repelled them. They were a perfect match, it was a ridiculous coincidence that they met; Yuuko would say that it was hitsuzen, fate, inevitability and Watanuki was beginning to believe her. Especially when his eye sight had been eaten by the vengeful spider, Doumeki had given half of his eye so that Watanuki could see again without a single thought to himself.

It had been a long while since that incident had occurred and they out again running a strange errand for Yuuko. She had mentioned something about a rare artifact that turned out to be a hairpin which held a spirit. They had lured the rather violent spirit to the school, it was currently trapped on the roof with Doumeki's spiritual arrow sticking into it. Fighting spirits wasn't unusual for either boy, but it was the type of spirits they had encountered recently that were odd. They had all been obsessively (to the point of risking getting near Doumeki) after Watanuki. The last thing this spirit moaned before fizzling out was:

_"You smell so good, I will eat you tasty little whore."_

It had stopped Watanuki dead in his tracks. He stared at the stop where the creature had been.

"Little whore?" He whispered a shiver went up his spine. Doumeki gave him a look that asked for clarification. Watanuki ignored his counterpart. Doumeki stepped closer.

"What?" He muttered looking over the Watanuki who was frozen. "What do you mean little whore?" Watanuki quickly snapped out of it and began to shout some nonsense about eavesdropping. Doumeki ignored him and they began to make their trek back to Yuuko's shop. Watanuki quickly left the golden eye boy outside the barrier. He found Yuuko lounging outside with an alcoholic beverage. She didn't greet him instead she turned her red eyes on him and spoke.

"What you heard tonight must have startled you." Watanuki nodded slowly trying to unpin himself from her gaze. "You have much ahead of you Kimihiro Watanuki. You've run out of time."

"What the hell does that mean?" Watanuki asked in a whisper, was he going to die?

"It means I can no longer guarantee your safety outside this shop. Before it was just spirits but now it will be something more physical. And without the proper payment I can not keep the world a bay." Watanuki dare not speak or she might stop explaining. "You have two options from this point on: remain here forever or be always at risk."

"At risk for what, dammit? What do you mean?" Watanuki lost it he could stop the overflowing questions. Yuuko looked away and that was the extent of what she would say without proper payment. "Can I at least move around with Doumeki?" She nodded, and Watanuki relaxed a bit, he and Doumeki were always together anyway. The phone range stabbing into the hollowed silence. Watanuki quickly stepped away answering it with a polite hello.

"Oi," was his reply, Watanuki exploded on Doumeki. Once he finished Doumeki continued, "Yuuko-san left me a note, I'll be picking you up tomorrow, I want fried shrimp with riceballs." Watanuki just yelled at him, he was desperately grasping for some normalcy and Doumeki allowed him to scream his ear off. Once there was a ringing silence Doumeki offered a quiet 'night' which was offered in returned. He put the phone away and stared at the note written in the spidery scrawl.

_Watanuki is in danger, lose sight if him and you may never find him again. Only You and My shop are safe._

Watanuki was always in danger, what was so important that the witch would need to contact him? He could tell that Watanuki was stressed more than usual just by the way he had answered the phone. Doumeki hated hearing that voice, he had heard it a handful of times and it still wrenched his gut. It was the voice that said that Watanuki was considering giving up, maybe not into death but more like leaving life behind. It was a haunted voice that did not belong on that face. And when it came down to it all Doumeki could do was watch and try to protect the fragile teen as everything slowly swallowed up Watanuki's dreams and hopes.

Doumeki wasn't afraid to admit that Watanuki was his most important person, he held in his heart a passionate love for the other boy. He would do anything to see mismatched eye teen happy and enjoying life if only for a short while. He knew that all the screaming and name calling was just Watanuki allowing himself to be human in a world that had ignored him and accused him of lying. He knew that he could never truly understand what other's words had done to Watanuki or how much of it he still carried around. All Doumeki could see was little flashes of pain that would disappear before he could offer comfort. Doumeki shook his head, he needed to stop running himself in circles. He got ready for school and slipped into bed trying to ignore the thoughts that treacherously danced in his head. As he shut his eyes, a new day dawned and everything changed.

Watanuki screamed, grabbing at his chest, stabbing pain racked through his body tearing him inside out. He shut his eyes trying to catch his breath. He could here Moro and Maru calling his name but he made no reaction all he could was scream.

Yuuko looked on as her house keeper writhed in pain. She felt tears in her eyes, she could only stand and watch. He was changing from the inside. He would look the same but everything would change, she had put him to quickly into the spirit world and this was backlash. His body was doing what it was programmed to do, evolve to meet the changing environment. The result would destroy any hope of a normal life, Watanuki would become irresistible to spirits and humans alike, his body was searching for a life partner that could protect him, a mating call to be put primitively. Unfortunately in this day and age, he would just be seen as something to use for the sole purpose of pleasure. She knew that Doumeki could resist the call because he was already quite enamored with the boy.

Watanuki lay on the floor he breathing labored, at least he was alive. He lifted his head to look at the dimension witch. She stood there a single tear running down her face, her only offering of frustrating of being unable to help. She moved swiftly and knelt next to him, Watanuki lifted his hand to wipe away the tear.

"Don't cry," he whispered "I'm ok now." She smiled sadly holding his hand. Then slowly Moro and Maru helped him stand and lead him to his bed. Yuuko sat beside the exhausted teen.

"What has happened can not be undone. You've under gone a change that will bring you great strife." She said placing her hand over is eyes stopping any questions. "Now sleep, the morrow will bring a new life." Watanuki's head rolled to the side fast asleep. Yuuko shut the door leaving him in the comforting darkness. Mokona hopped onto her shoulder.

"He'll be alright, won't he Yuuko?" The black creature asked sadly staring at the paper door. Yuuko remained silent, this was fate and she had no say this time.

"My time is ending Mokona, his is fast approaching. This is last hand fate can deal him before he is outside of time." With that she swept off to drink her sake, mourning the loss of Watanuki's old life.

Sun made it's appearance to quickly for Doumeki's taste. He stumbled into his morning routine. His morning haze only faded when he saw the note he had held so tightly the night before.

"Watanuki..." He whispered into the morning air. He was walking towards the shop, but there was a feeling of foreboding. Doumeki rounded the corner where the empty lot was, only to stop. He could see the shop again, he was wishing for something. He walked quietly up the path he never thought he'd see again. The door opened for him, the twin girls greeting him somberly.

"Mistress is sad." They said together. "She went to sleep, and now Watanuki isn't ready to go." Doumeki nodded. He took his shoes off and wandered to a familiar room. He slid the door opened and nearly fell to his knees.

A sensation hit Doumeki as soon as his eyes rested on Watanuki's figure. It was a pounding in his head but it wasn't painful. It was in fact the opposite, he felt pleasure rush through him. He focused on the sensation trying to discover the purpose for it. He tracked it back, and there was a feeling that pervaded through his senses.

_"Protect and take him, before someone else does."_ It was a cruel chant that was directed at Watanuki. Doumeki forced the feeling down, Watanuki did not need him trying to become an over protective lover. Doumeki reached out and touched Watanuki's shoulder.

Instantly Watanuki was awake and on instinct he put as much distance between him and the hand. Once his sense returned he let loose on Doumeki.

"What the hell are you doing in my room and before 6 in morning?!" He cried after he had gotten the nonsensical yelling out of the way. Doumeki shrugged, and walked out of the room closing the door behind. He couldn't get his feet to move away from the door so Doumeki sat down waiting on his charge. Watanuki emerged in the summer uniform and was tying his apron on muttering under his breath.

"Oi," Doumeki said standing up "Turn around." Watanuki looked at him with confusion but listened before his mind caught up with the order. Doumeki finished tying the strings. It was a simple motion and his finger never touched the shorter teen skin but he felt heat race through him. Watanuki stiffened as if he knew what had happened.

"Last night, I changed. Yuuko-san didn't explain it very well but I'm different now I suppose." Doumeki nodded staring at Watanuki whose eyes had misted over tears threatening to fall. "But I was always different anyway." he spat bitterly clenching his hands into fists. Doumeki's body again reacted without his consent, he pulled Watanuki into an embrace. Watanuki sputtered at the action but made no move to fight it. He yelled a bit then broke down into tears. It was all too much and too fast, his legs collapsed and Doumeki sat on the floor allowing Watanuki to simply weep for all of his loss.

Doumeki held his precious counterpart until the crying had died off. He looked down to see Watanuki had again fallen into the clutches of sleep. Doumeki knew he should wake him and get to school but he felt so content on the floor with Watanuki. The sleeping boy shifted after sometime and Doumeki decided that the floor might not be the most comfortable place to be. He moved carefully jostling his companion as little as possible. Doumeki was able to pick Watanuki up without so much as a twitch from the latter.

Returning to the room, Doumeki realized that Watanuki had in that short time not only gotten ready for the day but had straighten out the room as well. He parted the curtain that hung over the bed and placed his precious bundle on the soft surface, he then maneuvered the covers around the slight body. Doumeki turned prepared to give Watanuki his privacy, only to be stopped by a single sound.

"No" It was a simple word uttered from Watanuki's mouth in a half aware state but it meant everything. Doumeki turned to stare into the mismatched eyes that were heavily laden with sleep. Watanuki lifted a hand reaching out for his protector, Douemki easily stepped into his role taking a firm grasp on the offered appendage. He sat on the bed atop the covers using the head board as a back rest. Watanuki sighed and returned to his break-down induced sleep. Doumeki sighed glancing at the time 6:30, it was going to be a long day.

Doumeki was bored. He had been sitting with Watanuki for almost three hours. He didn't mind being with the spirit seer but he needed a quiet form of entertainment before he went just a little off his rocker. He glanced at the door noticing there was that women's shadow outside the door.

"Doumeki," She called softly "May I come in?" Doumeki grunted a yes and she swept the door open. She made her way over to the bed, gazing sadly at Watanuki.

"Why did you need permission to come in?" Doumeki asked bluntly. Yuuko focused her haunting gaze on him.

"Before I explain I need payment." Doumeki nodded he had come prepared so this.

"It's in my bag, it's another one of the temple's ancient scrolls." Yuuko nodded sending Mokona to fetch it and put it into the store room.

"Watanuki has always attracted spirits and has always been able to see them, but he was never able to stop them. When he entered my shop, he was exposed more and more to the spirit world. And because of that he was also in greater danger. His body did what it could used the energy around him and help transform him so that it could survive. That feeling you have pounding into the back of your head is the result. He's calling for Mate that can protect him." Doumeki looked at the witch.

"He has me, what more did he need?" Yuuko gave a smirk but her eyes did not match.

"You weren't there for every attack, this change is years in the making. And even when you came into Watanuki's life at some point you had to leave and when you did he was put into danger." Doumeki thought hard on those words; wait, that meant that Watanuki:

"He can never be alone?" Doumeki asked quietly turning to face the caged boy. Yuuko followed his gaze at the sleeping figure which had managed to curl himself around Doumeki.

"His price for safety was his independence." Doumeki felt anger swell in him. Out of any human in this damn world Watanuki deserved to have just a bit more freedom than most and now he had none at all.

"Doumeki, there is one other thing, the feeling in your head isn't just for you; it will attract anyone, but they won't be able to tell the difference between protection and just the need to have sex with him." Doumeki's eyes immediately focused in shock on Yuuko. The anger he had in his chest reared it's ugly head. No one would be touching Watanuki if he had a say in the matter. Yuuko stood making move towards the door before she turned back tossing a book at Doumeki, who caught it easily.

"Should be an interesting read." Was all she said before going out to the main part of the shop. Doumeki examined the book, it had no title but it was ridiculously old. He opened it and began to read. The book itself was a rather boring bit of literature but it had a wealth of knowledge on one subject: Mates. It went from the beginning to end on different bonds a person could have with another, or many judging by the way the picture portrayed it.

Doumeki continued reading into the early afternoon as Watanuki remained sleeping next to him. Occasionally, Doumeki caught his eyes wandering to his companion who was slowly becoming more disheveled as time passed. His hair was currently sticking in odd directions and his mouth was wide open (Doumeki thought he saw some drool) but he was Watanuki. Doumeki didn't need his mate to be prefect, he needed him to be a feeling, loving, and caring partner.

Doumeki forced himself to look away and at the time. School was getting out and he knew that Kunogi would be heading over to see what had happened to them. Might as well keep reading until he had to get up. Doumeki refocused on the book. The page was headed: Protection Bond. Surely it wasn't that easy, it was that witch's book maybe it was a trap somehow. He read on.

_A Protection Mating bond is one of the more rare but not unheard of connection a person can make with other. This bond can come in many different specific details but it shares two very broad traits: The is always a dominant and submissive and it is always between those of the same gender (save for a few exceptions). This because Dominant is the one fulling the protection part of the bond. The Submissive role has been skewed due to the introduction of Western Civilization. A Submissive was expected, originally, to support and keep the Dominant anchored, though the role has been turned into being completely helpless or controlled by the Dominant, which leads to the warping of the bond. The same gender is required because the bond is so deep in the psyche that only a person of the same gender can connect on the same level. There are several cases where the mated pair was man and woman......_

Doumeki looked up from the book. So Watanuki's body was offering a Protection bond, but because of what Yuuko had said it meant that every abled body man and teen would be able to feel the pull. Glancing at the clock he still had more time, Doumeki quickly skimmed through the passages until a bluntly labeled passage read: Claiming Mates.

_As read early all bonds that qualify into the 'mate' category lead to claiming which to be put simply is sex. The Protection Bond is different because it involves members of the same gender. When the claiming occurs if one side finds his or her mate undesirable it causes the bond to warp causing a backlash that could kill one of the participating party. This bond also requires a period of Courtship that involves three basic Steps:_

_The Submissive party must ask verbally for the Dominant's protection_

_The Dominant must prove capable of Protection (this takes many forms)_

_They must exchange a part of themselves_

Knocking on the door interrupted Doumeki's focus. Himawari's silhouette was visible.

"Yuuko-san said I could find you both here" Doumeki grunted pulling his stiff legs into and standing position as form of greeting. Himawari walked in he face a paradigm of worry. "I was concerned that something had happened on an errand." Doumeki sighed and briefly explained Watanuki's new status in life.

Himawari was horrified for her friend, Watanuki was always striving for others freedom. He had even given her a bird that was resistant to her bad luck, just to see her smile. He again lost any control he had and been thrown to the wind. The tears began to overflow trailing streams down her face.

"Himawari-chan?" came a quiet question from the bed. "Don't cry, I'll be fine" Watanuki was trying to sit up from his long slumber. Himawari fell on the ground her sobs breaking through the silence. Doumeki stepped back and let them interact.

"Hey now, no tears for me." Watanuki murmured kneeling in front of the weeping girl. She lifted her head and he beamed a soft smile at her.

"How can you still smile after everything?" Himawari asked sorrowfully. "Why don't you just rage at the injustice of it? I can't even offer to let you cry on my shoulder because I can't even touch you! Why is there only unfairness in the world!?" she finished raving at the floor, she couldn't bring herself to look at her closest friend.

"If I did rage at everything that's been unjust in my life at the end of the screaming it wouldn't do much, except put me back to sleep." Watanuki said gently scooting as close as he dare to the black haired girl. " Yuuko-san always says that what we go through is fate, so I'll cling to that for now because if I don't I think I'll break into pieces."

"Is that why you are crying?" Doumeki pointed out kneeling down with his two friends.

"Shut-up you big jerk!" Watanuki shot back weakly "You are not helping!"

They sat there with Watanuki and Himawari just crying out the rest of the pain that was stored inside. Doumeki watched on, pitying Himawari who could never be held and Watanuki who had never allowed himself to be comforted. They began to quiet down when Yuuko stepped into the room. She had a look are he face that conveyed a semblance of happiness, she swooped down on the crouching figures on the floor.

"And with these tears, I take my payment. Himawari will never again be affected by her affliction." Yuuko whispered putting both hands over the previously weeping teens. "It was a wish that both of you held in your hearts, and so together the price is not having tears to express yourself." She lifted her hands and the two blinked a few times then Himawari lurched forward pulling both Doumeki and Watanuki into a hug. Her body shook with happiness but no tears fell.

Doumeki stared at the Witch, the price didn't add up. Tears were not the same as happiness, which was Himawari's original price. He looked at the woman from his position on the floor. She smiled and put her finger to her lips.

_"All will be explained in due course Shizuka Doumeki" _came a wispy voice in head. Doumeki responded with a quick nod then turned his attention back to his armful of friends. They remained together on the floor, Himawari basking in the feeling of touch and Watanuki simply sharing in the joy. Doumeki was also pleased for his female friend, she could now find what was missing in her hollow eyes. She stood after holding them explaining that she need to share the news with her parents. Watanuki held her one more time. She kissed both of them on the cheek and left.

"Himawari-chan will be happy now!" Watanuki celebrated. "You could at least smile for the occasion." he complained at Doumeki who promptly turned ignoring the boy. Both of them knew that the other was happy.

"Are you still going to break?" Doumeki asked bluntly. Watanuki froze from his neurotic happy dance. The condemned smile was back in full force. Doumeki grabbed the smaller male's wrist bringing him into a full embrace. Watanuki stuttered at the hug.

"What, What are you doing Doumeki? I'm a guy!" Doumeki pulled back.

"Does it feel right? Does that pounding in the back of your head say it's ok?" Watanuki stared at him, Doumeki knew Watanuki understood what voice he was talking about. He picked up the book which was still open to the page and placed it into Watanuki's smaller hands. He watched as a myriad of emotion flickered across the bicolored eye boy's face.

"Yuuko-san said that I would be in danger everywhere. Is it because I am calling to every male in my vicinity?" Doumeki gave a short nod. "Why aren't you affected by it? I thought I was going to be in danger."

"I can separate the pull of the bond from carnal desires, the rest of the world can't." Watanuki flushed. He looked as though he was unsure about a decision, then he spoke.

"Shizuka Doumeki, will you protect me?" Doumeki felt the pull of the bond gain strength, pleasure ripped through him. Watanuki also reacted reaching to his heart, pulling down his loose shirt he could see the arrowheads of three crossed arrows. Judging by the sensation one came from his right hip, another from his navel and the last from his left hip. The two coming from his hips were filled in with deeper tan and outlined in black, the third was only outlined. He pulled up his shirt before Doumeki saw.

"Why?" Doumeki asked coming out of his pleasure high.

"If I have to bound to someone, at least I already know you're annoying. From what you've told me you're my safest chance" Watanuki explained surprisingly calm. "If I have to give up my freedom, I just want to know that I can trust them." The shadow had reappeared over the younger boy's face. He shifted, waiting for the violent rejection that he had invisioned.

"Stupid." was Doumeki's endearing response before he wrapped Watanuki into a hug. At that moment the girls threw the door open.

"Mr. Fox brought oden!" they sang in unison dancing around the now embarrassed Watanuki and stoic Doumeki. Both rose Doumeki gently helped the stiff legged Watanuki down the hall into the eating area. Yuuko was already nursing her third bottle of beer, Mokona joining in on the loud behavior. Watanuki began to yell at them and for a small while everyone was content with each other.

Mokona was the first to invite Doumeki to spend the night. Then Yuuko passed some lewd comment about the boys sharing a bed. Watanuki protested loudly.

"I don't sleep well with others." He claimed not looking Doumeki in the eye. Douemeki sent him a strange look, the boy was like a rock while sleeping. Though judging by the blush that was tinting the tips of his ears, Watanuki might have another reason for not wanting to sleep with Doumeki. The night continued until Yuuko decided to turn in which meant that everyone wlse should follow her lead.

"You go ahead and use the bathroom," Watanuki told him. "I haven't made lunches yet."

"I want some takiyaki." Watanuki let loose on Doumeki who ignored it and made his way to the bathroom. Just after he stepped into the bath Yuuko's shadow was on the other side of the door.

"You must be careful with him Doumeki." she began without preamble. "Tomorrow will be his last day at school and it will be unpleasant to say the least. From there you will make a choice, and it will dictate both futures." With that her shadow slid out of the light. Doumeki sat in the bath, yet another thing Watanuki would be forced into.

Doumeki crawled into the bed before he had seen Watanuki. Almost an hour later Watanuki came in smelling of bath. He took one look at Doumeki's figure. For all he protesting Watanuki was scared-excited sleeping so close to his intended, stupid bond changing his feelings. He slipped under the covers and fell asleep unaware of the foreboding tomorrow.

The first thing Doumeki noticed when he awoke was he was ridiculously comfortable. He felt as though he was one with bed. The next thing he noticed was Watanuki had at some point in the night made Doumeki's stomach his personal pillow. Looking down he could see black tufts of hair and a torso that was wrapping around the rest of the larger body. Doumeki knew he should wake Watanuki up for school and...

Thought processing stopped in its tracks, Watanuki had nuzzled into his stomach while his hand had shift down to Doumeki's hip. Things were in motion that Doumeki could not and did not want to control.

_"This is not happening."_ Doumeki mentally protested trying to calm himself down. He forced himself to sit up dislodging Watanuki, who took the violent awaking with several choice words aimed at Doumeki. Doumeki was promptly removed from the room so Watanuki could change and tidy up.

"Clothes." Doumeki said holding out his hand, Watanuki yelled at him as he gathered up the necessary components; he pushed them into the taller teen's hand and threw him out of the bedroom. Doumeki wandered into the bathroom and began to change. Everything was normal until the shirt, it was extremely small, Watanuki's maybe? With that he wandered back to the bedroom opening the door, Watanuki stood there completely dwarfed in Doumeki's shirt. Doumeki had slightly annoyed by the mix up but not when this was the result.

"Shirt." He forced himself to say offering out the small top. Watanuki looked at it nervously, he pulled the shirt off his back.

"When do you get that?" Douemki asked rounding on him, looking at the arrows that stretched across Watanuki's chest.

"When I completed the second part of the courtship they appeared while you were recovering from the bond's pull." Watanuki answered crossing his arms to block a part of his torso. Doumeki looked at him with an oddly endearing gaze.

"I like them." He said closing the gap between them pulling the changed boy into another embrace. Without the barrier of clothes a shock ran down both of their spines. Doumeki decided that he could very easily live with this feeling. Watanuki was the first to pull away, his faced flushed with embarrassment.

"We have school. Let's go." Watanuki said quickly pulling on his shirt that had somehow ended up on the floor. Doumeki sighed, he had hoped that Watanuki had forgotten about school.

Walking to school was nerve-wracking for Watanuki, the spirits hovered outside an invisible bubble that Doumeki naturally projected. But walking into the school grounds filled with young students was even worse.

Every male stopped and stared at Watanuki, lust quickly pervading their eyes. Watanuki shrunk back trying to ignore it. Doumeki glared at every single one of them moving closer to his intended mate. He dared anyone to come closer.

"Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun!" Himawari called as she walked quickly closing the gap. She reached up and hugged them both. Then she chatted with them leading them farther away from the crowded mass. Watanuki breathed a sigh of relief when no one could see him anymore. They sat where they usually ate lunch, Doumeki facing towards the only entrance on guard.

"Are you ok, Watanuki-kun?" she asked once they had gotten settled. Watanuki gave a nod.

"I'm not sure how I'll be able to handle this every day." Doumeki frowned, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand the looks Watanuki was receiving. Then he remembered that this would be Watanuki's last day according to Yuuko. The bell rang pulling them towards the classroom. Doumeki froze, he wasn't in the same class as Watanuki, shit.

"I'll be fine Doumeki, there are girls in the class no one's going to act out." Watanuki said unconvinced of his own argument. Doumeki looked worried, the Himawari assured that she would keep an eye on Watanuki. Doumeki dropped them both off at their classroom, the stalked off to his own, trying to ignore the tug of the bond.

Upon entering the classroom Watanuki could suffocate, they were all staring, trying to pierce him with their eyes. He looked for the safest way to his desk. There wasn't a route that didn't have a pack of boys in the way. Quickly he tried to make it to his seat but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist yanking him back.

"Pretty little thing ain'tcha." The nameless boy said taking liberties with his hand. Watanuki froze, this was so wrong.

"Let me go!" He screamed pulling away from the wandering hand. The small gang surrounded him.

"Or you'll do what?" Another one spat, then suddenly there were hands from all sides. Touching, pulling, going places that Watanuki had never touched himself. Everything was screaming for Doumeki, to get away to Doumeki. Fight them, don't let them win. Watanuki struggled as hard as he could. When a banging interrupted the gang of boys.

"Stop it!" Himawari yelled pulling Doumeki into the room. She had to run to catch him, she knew that he could fix the situation. The boys scoffed and began to turn back to their antics when Doumeki crossed the classroom shoving the closest boy's head into a desk.

"You will not touch what is not yours." He whispered dangerously causing the classroom to drop several degrees. They back off letting Watanuki go, fled from the circle, not caring who saw and grabbed onto Doumeki. He began to dry sob, hiding his face in Doumeki's chest.

"Take him home Doumeki-kun. I'll see you after school." Himawari said quietly ushering them out into the hallway. Doumeki nodded, gently pulling the still crying Watanuki along bringing him to the outside world. The walk home had been silent, Watanuki never let go of Doumeki. They walked into the shop Yuuko greeted them.

"I've drawn up a bath, why don't you go soak for a while?" She suggested to Watanuki, who nodded silently wandering down the hallway. Doumeki stood watching his companion, he wanted to follow but it might lead to a situation that neither of them were ready for. He remembered that the witch knew that this would happen.

"You know that I can do nothing without proper payment, and that information was worth more that you could pay." Yuuko said stopping any anger. Doumeki still glared but continued his silence. Yuuko pulled out her drinks and they shared them waiting for Watanuki to finish up. An hour passed in that silence, and Doumeki was getting worried. He stood, making his way down the hallway. He knocked at the bathroom where steam was still leaking from the room, there was no reply.

"Watanuki?" Doumeki asked, he waited a beat and no reply. Slowly he pushed open the door, looking around he located the other boy. Watanuki fast asleep on his arm, tears still evident of his face. Doumeki wandered over giving an endearing smile towards his intended. He carefully brought out of the warm water, drying Watanuki off then easily slipping a yukata on his small frame. Doumeki was surprised that none of this woke up the other up, but then again, Watanuki seemed to deal with stress by sleeping.

Doumeki carried Watanuki to the bedroom, he tucked the boy in and lightly touched foreheads with him.

"I promise," he whispered "I'll always be there." A wave hit Doumeki so hard it knocked him to the ground and away from Watanuki. His body was overwhelmed with new sensations, it rippled throuh him over and over again. Watanuki was dealing with the same issue on the bed, having being thrown awake from the attack on his senses. When the waves stopped they lay there panting regaining their bearings on the room.

"What the hell was that?" Watanuki managed to pant out shifting to look a Doumeki. All he got for a response was a grunt as Doumki pulled himself off the floor. He sat on the bed silently examining his partner, he slid down to his chest. The arrows were filled in and completely black contrasting with Watanuki's pale skin.

Watanuki followed Doumeki's gaze, he stared at the newest development. He shyly reached up to grasp Doumeki's hand.

"Guess this means, we're done with the Courtship faze." Doumeki nodded watching Watanuki very carefully. He held on a bit tighter, grabbing Watanuki's attention. Doumeki could see the fear of what was to come at this point.

"You might be the submissive but Kimihiro," Doumeki said forcing Watanuki to look in his eyes "But I will never, ever force you into anything that you don't want." Watanuki seemed to collapse with relief hugging Doumeki very tightly. Doumeki smiled, life was good for now.

Two years passed very quickly for the newly bonded immortals. Shortly after the creation of the bond Yuuko left them. She faded into the black abyss, telling Watanuki her wish was that he and Doumeki would live. Watanuki had been distraught for weeks with only Doumeki to keep him centered. It was in that time the bond was consolidated.

_Watanuki looked at the clock, five in the evening, he should get up but he couldn't bring himself to care. He heard the door open and without looking new that Doumeki was standing with there frowning at him. Watanuki gave him a greeting inviting him to sit on the bed. Doumeki wandered over._

_ "Kimihiro you need to eat something." Doumeki said trying to prod the young man into the world outside the bedroom. Watanuki sighed but gave no reply. Food was the last thing on his mind. Doumeki made the decision that would change their lives. He leaned over a kissed Watanuki full on the mouth._

_ In an instant, a fire was lit between them, that could never doused. Watanuki kissed back pulling Doumeki onto him. The Dominant asked for permission into his companion's mouth and it was granted. As he explored Watanuki's warm, moist cavern he realized that this was indeed paradise._

_ Watanuki wasn't sure how it had gotten to the point that Doumeki was on top of him kissing him throughly, all while slowly stripping what little clothing he had on but it was wonderful. He needed this more than he could ever voice. Keening, Watanuki arched into Doumeki's wandering hand when it brushed lightly over his naval. He pulled away from Doumeki's mouth so he could moan loudly in approval. Doumeki's mouth began to wander down his neck and collor bone region._

_ Doumeki was exploring his submissive's neck when he heard a most amazing noise. Watanuki loudly moaning his name. He smiled moving further down to where the arrows crossed on his bond mate's chest. The reaction was just a wonderfully violent. Doumeki the let his hand slip into Watanuki's pants. He felt his mate tense for a moment, but then arch into the hand that was dangerously close to Watanuki's manhood._

_ All too soon, both were devoid of any clothing, panting, and trying to find relief for their weeping erections. Doumeki reached into the night stand pulling out the lubrication he had bought for this occasion and put some generously on his fingers, he slipped his hand down to his goal and very carefully pressed into Watanuki's virgin hole. Watanuki reacted with shock and pain. Doumeki leaned down kissing Watanuki whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he perpared him._

_ Watanuki knew that this would lead to pleasure, but it hurt right now, he tried to distract himself with Doumeki's kisses until._

_ "Ahn! Shizuka!" Watanuki gasped, watching the stars form behind his eyes, what the hell was that. Doumeki just smirked adding another finger, hitting the same spot causing Watanuki to writhe with pleasure._

_ Doumeki knew it was time, he pulled his three finger out causing Watanuki to whine at the loss. Then Doumeki slowly replaced them with something much larger. Watnuki squired at the pain of being stretched, by the time the older boy was fully seated, the other was sobbing with no tears. _

_ Doumeki ignored his want to move in the tight heat, and focussed on his precious partner. He kissed, whispered and stroked until Watanuki stopped crying and gave him a brief nod lifting his hips lightly. Doumeki began to move._

_ Watanuki wasn't sure when all the pain was gone, but right now with Doumeki thrust in and out of him, hitting that spot every time he couldn't care less. He screamed, yelled and moaned Doumeki's name like a prayer. And when Doumeki had reached between them stroking Watanuki's member, he only got louder._

_ "So close." Doumeki whispered to him kicking up the sped of his hops. Watanuki just pushed back with the same vigor. And then both were enveloped in the white light of orgasm, the stayed on that high for what felt like hours._

_ When they finally came down, Doumeki pulled out shifting so he could relax with out crushing his now official mate. Doumeki inspected the other and found that no change had occured physically but Watanuki was staring intently at his mate's chest. He reached up and stroked the new mark. It was a butterfly, but different than Yuuko's old symbol. It was ornate but had a solid frame and it fit the new shop owner well. _

_ "I love you." Doumeki whispered into Watanuki's ear._

_ "I love you too." Watanuki replied pulling him closer before finding his sleep._

Doumeki still smiled at their first time, it had been considerably awkward and tame compared to the activities they now engaged in ten years later. But together they were happy. Watanuki ran the shop as Yuuko did, granting wishes to all that walked in.

Himawari managed to find the right guy and lived in America. Watanuki stilled stayed in contact with her. Kohane-chan, who had been left out for most of the original incident, had inherited the old fortune teller's legacy and both males found themselves at her place often. And through everything, Doumeki knew that he would always be their for his bonded and the reverse was the same.

Watanuki wandered to the back of the shop. He hated days when people came in with the wish for bring the dead back to life. It was becoming more common and the explanations were getting tiring. He began to throw together dinner not paying attention to the large body sneaking up behind him. Before he knew he was trapped.

"Will you grant my wish?" Doumeki breathed into Watanuki's ear. Watanuki leaned into the embrace.

"I don't know it comes at a high price. Now go set the table." He said shoving the table settings into the exorcist's hands. Doumeki dutifully did as he was told, calling into the kitchen demanding the wine that his parents had given them. He heard Watanuki yelling at him. Doumeki sighed, at least if he had to live forever, he could live with Watanuki.

When Watanuki brought in the food, Doumeki pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Watanuki asked. Doumeki shrugged and life moved on as usual.


End file.
